


冰释前嫌（Start Anew）

by whelsker15



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>璧汉恢复成人类之身后从弟弟口中得知，自己曾经的死敌波佐志半藏想要和他谈谈。虽然他并不完全相信波佐志，可是璧汉发现了事情并没有这么简单。<br/>Bi Han was resurrected and became human again. He was surprised that his former enemy Hanzo Hasashi wanted to have a talk with him. 'Wait... Hasashi is dating my little brother?'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	冰释前嫌（Start Anew）

**Author's Note:**

> A Subscorp fic in Bi Han's view written in Chinese. 写了一段时间之后才反应过来要不要在AO3也发了，反正看过的基本上都在lof上看过了www。

“你确定要我跟你一起去白井流？”璧汉一脸怀疑地看着他的弟弟。

“是，”奎良点了点头，继续向完全不买账的哥哥解释现的形势，毕竟他之前一直被困在了Netherealm，直到前一段时间才摆脱了黑法术的控制恢复正常。“现在的林魁和白井流是盟友，我和波佐志大师达成了两个部族进行交叉训练的协议，而明天该是轮到我们前往白井流了。而且……”奎良犹豫了一下，但还是说了下去。“半藏前两天和我联系的时候也跟我说过，他想和你谈谈。”

要和他谈谈？如果真是这样的话，也许波佐志是想再次为了他妻子和儿子的死向他寻仇…？璧汉想了想，感觉这个邀请并不是这么简单。

奎良看到了璧汉脸上表现出来的犹豫和尴尬，走上前把手搭在了璧汉的肩膀上。“哥哥…你不用太过担心。现在的半藏已经不是全蝎人了，他和你我一样都重新恢复了人类之身。而且我保证，他不会对你动手的。”

璧汉摇了摇头。“可我之前杀死了他，还有他的妻子和孩子…他怎么可能会……”

他怎么可能会原谅我，还有曾经的林魁对他的部族和家人的所作所为。

“哥……你就相信我一次吧。不会有事的。”奎良捏了捏兄长的手臂。璧汉想起来了这是他们小时候彼此经常会做的小动作，神情柔和了下来，看着奎良，轻轻点了点头。

“白井流欢迎你们的到来。波佐志大师已经等候多时了。”时隔多年之后，璧汉怎么也想象不到有一天他会以盟友的身份踏上白井流的领地。他看着向前迎接并向他们鞠躬的年轻人，竟一时忘了该用传统的礼仪回应对方。

“不必多礼了，武田。”奎良微微鞠躬表示回礼之后，做了个手势让手下们去他们来这里时暂住的地方稍作休息。璧汉看着林魁们似乎都已经对这个地方十分熟悉，甚至还和几个白井流的人打了声招呼，也开始有点放松了下来，但看到随后接近着他的波佐志，他的心里还是有着一点点的怀疑和警惕。

奎良和半藏以及各自的族人都对这样友善的情景似乎都已经习以为常了，可是对璧汉而言，刚刚他所看到的事情让他感到难以置信。“奎，你确定…我不是在做梦？”直到他的第一次生命结束之前，他所被灌输的一直都是白井流与林魁水火不容，而且在当时林魁长老们用弟弟的命暗中要挟他时，他当时也只好接受了杀掉半藏的家人和族人的任务。

“只能说，这么多年过去了，很多事情也变了。”奎良看着半藏，即使脸上的表情还是很平静，可十分了解弟弟的璧汉还是从他的眼神里看出了一种不一样的温柔。

半藏点了点头，接着奎良的话继续说了下去：“我们应该抛下成见和过去的争执，开始新的生活。这是你的弟弟当时对我说的。既然白井流和林魁都能成为盟友，我相信你我之间的恩怨也可以从今天开始划上一个句号。”他向奎良使了一个眼色，示意他想和璧汉单独谈谈。奎良点了点头，轻轻用手捏了一下半藏的小臂之后离开了，只剩下他们二人。

“可…你的妻子和儿子都是我亲手…你又怎么会愿意……”璧汉感觉今天他受到的刺激已经够多了，他没有想到波佐志真的愿意与他为了过去之事和解。

“是奎良帮助我知道了所有的事情。我的部族被歼灭，和我的妻儿的死……都是Quan Chi的所作所为，而你…”后半句话半藏没有说出口。

“我知道你想说什么，波佐志。”璧汉看着欲言又止的半藏，接着他没说完的话继续下去：“我被他们所利用，这是你想说的，是吧？在我杀了你之后，那个该死的法师把你变成了全蝎人向我报仇，而我死了之后，奎被牵扯到其中也就顺理成章了……我还对他做了如此过分的事情…我都不能原谅自己……”一想到他还是Noob Saibot的时候，他对他唯一的弟弟说的那番话，璧汉还是感到痛苦万分，他双眼紧闭，手也不由自主地紧握成拳。看到璧汉的神情，半藏叹了口气。“你要知道，对着奎良说那些话的人并不是真正的你，你也无需自责。应该对这一切负责的人也早已经死了。”

是啊……给自己和弟弟，还有眼前的这个前死敌带来无尽痛苦的人也已经死了。再一味沉浸在从前的仇恨中也不能挽回已经失去的东西……璧汉重新睁开眼睛，看着半藏，眼神里已经没有了曾经的怀疑和仇恨。“波佐志……谢谢你。”半藏的神色也慢慢放松了下来。

“对了我还有别的事要问你。”“请说。”“你和我弟弟的关系……并不是一般的朋友吧。”璧汉能从他和奎之前的那些小动作明显看出，这个人和他的宝贝弟弟的关系已经远远不止是朋友了。“我…我们…是在约会。”

璧汉还是忍不住想吓唬一下半藏，故意摆出一副严肃的表情。“很好，果然如此。”他看到对方开始紧张时感到了阴谋得逞的得意。他快步走向前，用力提起了半藏的衣领，在他耳边坏坏地说道：“要是你敢让他伤心难过了，我不会放过你的。”半藏这时才看到璧汉脸上轻松愉快的表情，舒了一口气。“我不会的，请你放心把他交给我。”

璧汉很惊讶地发现原来他和这个准“弟夫”之间还是有很多共同语言可说，在奎良因为担心来确认情况的时候他们聊了很久，从半藏他们重新变回人类之后的事情到他们正式确定关系的经过，在这之后玩性大起的璧汉主动跟半藏说起了奎良小时候的事情。“……哥？你们是在说我小时候的糗事吗？”奎良似乎听到了一两句，在面对半藏时表情也变得有些尴尬。“我只是没想到你以前居然是这么可爱。”半藏却像是什么事情都没发生过一样，走上前在奎良的脸颊上亲吻了一下。“璧汉，我之前让武田为你备好了房间，你可以去看看。”璧汉点了点头，对半藏表示了感谢。

璧汉在跟随着半藏和奎良走向他的临时住所时，他发现有好几个白井流的孩子在不远的地方偷偷看着他们三人。半藏也注意到了这几个孩子，对着他们说道：“你们几个怎么又偷溜到这里来？”孩子们倒吸了一口气，赶紧恭敬地走过来向他们鞠躬，其中一个孩子支支吾吾地回答：“我们十分抱歉，波佐志大师…我们听说这次绝对零度大师把他的哥哥也带来了，就想来看看…”

“哦？那你们想要看我的什么？”璧汉蹲在那个说话的孩子跟前问着。“我…我们听武田哥哥说，零度大师的哥哥也是很厉害的一个人！”

奎良忍不住笑了，孩子们的好奇心啊。“他的实力还在我之上，还是我之前的一任绝对零度。”璧汉接着弟弟的话，对着孩子们说：“你们以后叫我的名字璧汉就好了，绝对零度…还是比较适合他。”

“那…那璧汉大师跟波佐志大师比呢？谁更厉害？”奎良和半藏听到领头的孩子这样问起，不禁都紧张了起来，两人的手也都不由自主握在了一起。毕竟半藏和璧汉曾经的事情，他们都不想让这些孩子们知道。

“这个啊…”璧汉装作思考的样子，随后对那个孩子说：“应该和他差不多吧，我之前把他打趴下过一次，不过他后来把我狠狠教训了一顿，可疼了，算是彼此彼此吧。”

半藏和奎良听到璧汉用这样的话告诉那些孩子们时也松了口气。他们的手也放松了下来，在半藏打算松手的时候奎良反而紧紧握住了他的手，奎良也满意地看到半藏的脸红了。

“我真的没想到能和你的哥哥这样相处。”

“嗯，我也是。”

能这样和曾经的死敌冰释前嫌，这也是璧汉想都不敢想的。这是属于他的崭新生命和崭新生活，他实在想不到有什么理由去拒绝。


End file.
